Boone AU
Austin- LedangTribe- 16th place (6/6) #Heaven- MaranTribe- 15th place (4/4) #Iris- LedangTribe- 14th place (4/4) #Jared- MaranTribe- 13th place (5/6) #Cory- MaranTribe- 12th place (4/4) #Bobby- LedangTribe- 11th place (4/5) #Alissa- Maran/Sevarb- 10th place (7/7) (Merge) #Brian- Ledang/Sevarb- 9th place (5/8) (Jury Starts) #JakeRiederich- Maran/Sevarb- 8th place (5/8) #Katie- Ledang/Sevarb- 7th place (6/6) #Ashley- Maran/Sevarb- 6th place (4/7) #Keyonte- Ledang/Sevarb- 5th place (4/4) #Ariel- Maran/Sevarb- 4th place (3/10) #Celeste- Ledang/Sevarb- 3rd place (1/2) #Chase- Maran/Sevarb- 2nd place (4 Votes) #Bailey- Ledang/Sevarb- 1st place (6 Votes) Purple Maran Yellow Ledang Orange Sevarb 4-Bailey 3- Chase *Chase- Fat ginger gamer. Lives on cheetos and PS3 *Jake- FUCKING AMAZING *Austin- Cool guy who's a big jesus freak on FB idk *Keyonte- Ghetto kid with hyperness *Brian- Quiet columbian kid who plays minecraft and studies lol *Cory- cool guy posts lvoe quotes on fb and random shit *Jared- mexican immigrant. kinda a delinquet *Bobby- The kid who's just normal tbh *Iris- spanish girl who thinks she knows everything. *Alissa- big fat whoreish black girl who loves swag *Heaven- this really hot girl who lives right near me in my neighborhood *Celeste- Girl who thinks shes hot but is ugly tbh *Bailey- This bitchy girl who thinks shes better than everyone. *Ashley- Your typical quiet Hispanic lesbian. Likes military *Katie- Girl who rejected me using her aprents as a scapegoat and likes swag so meh *Ariel- this girl with adhd who fucking loves cats Maran: Celeste, Bailey Ledang: Chase, Ariel 1. Maran wins immunity. Austin 6 Bobby and Bailey 1 2. Ledang wins immunity. Heaven 4 Jake 3 Jared 1 3. Maran wins immunity. Iris 4 Brian 3 4. Ledang wins immunity. Jared 5 Ariel 2 5. Ledang wins immunity. Cory 4 Ashley 2 6. Maran wins immunity. Bailey 2 Bobby 4 7. Chase wins immunity. Alissa 7 Bailey 3 8. Ariel wins immunity. Brian 5 Chase 3 Keyonte 1 9. Keyonte wins immunity. Jake 5 Ariel 3 10. Chase wins immunity. Kaite 6 Ashely 1 11. Celeste wins immunity. Ashley 4 Chase and Ariel 1 12. Chase wins immunity. Keyonte 4 Ariel 1 13. Bailey wins immunity. Ariel 3 Celeste 1 14. Chase wins immunity. Celeste 1 Boone: New Bonds #Jaden- SaltoTribe- 16th place (6/6) #Campbell- FloresTribe- 15th place (5/5) #Zaria- FloresTribe- 14th place (4/4) #Tim- SaltoTribe- 13th place (4/4) #Madison S.- Flores/Flores- 12th place (4/4) #Carl- Flores/Flores- 11th place (2/5) #Autumn- Salto/Salto/Artigas- 10th place (5/7) (Merged) #Jomar- Salto/Salto/Artigas- 9th place (6/6) #Gabbie- Salto/Flores/Artigas- 8th place (3/6) #Brittany- Flores/Flores/Artigas- 7th place (5/10) #Kevin- Flores/Salto/Artigas- 6th place (3/5) #Bella- Salto/Flories/Artigas- 5th place (4/8) #Madison H.- Salto/Salto/Artigas- 4th place (3/3) #Tommy- Salto/Flores/Artigas- 3rd place (1/7) #Noah- Flores/Salto/Artigas- 2nd place (6 Votes) #Xiomary- Flores/Salto/Artigas- 1st place (5 Votes) Flores Orange Salto Red Black Artigas Xiomary: Tommy, Madison H., Bella, Kevin, Brittany, Gabbie, Jomar Noah- 0 1. Flores wins immunity.Jaden 6 Autumn 2 2. Salto wins immunity.Campbell 5 Carl 3 3. Salto wins immunity.Zaria 4 Xiomary 3 4. Flores wins immunity.Tim 4 Tommy 3 5. Salto wins immunity.Madison S. 4 Gabbie 2 6. Salto wins immunity.Carl 2 Bella 2 Gabbie 1 PAST VOTES 7. Gabbie wins immunity.Autumn 5 Tommy 3 Xiomary 2 8. Gabbie wins immunity.Jomar 6 Brittany 2 Noah 1 9. Xiomary wins immunity.Gabbie 3 Brittany 3 Kevin 2 PAST VOTES 10. Tommy wins immunity.Brittany 5 Bella 2 11. Madison H. wins immunity.Kevin 3 Noah 3 past votes 12. Tommy wins immunity.Bella 4 Noah 1 13. Xiomary wins immunity.Madison H. 3 Noah 1 14. Xiomary wins immunity.Tommy 1 15. Jury: Xiomary7 Noah 0 Season Three Merged: Racsagadam #Breanna- BekilyTribe- 16th place (0/0) (Purple Rocked) #Estevan- MajanTribe- 15th place (5/5) #Myranda- BekilyTribe- 14th place (4/8) #Aliza- BekilyTribe- 13th place (0/4) (Purple Rocked) #Dominick- BekilyTribe- 12th place (4/7) #Ian- BekilyTribe- 11th place (2/8) #Jacob- BekilyTribe- 10th place (2/5) #Jovante- MajanTribe- 9th place (4/7) #Meghan- Majan/Racsagadam- 8th place (0/0) (Purple Rocked) (Merge) #Jordan- Bekily/Radsagadam- 7th place (4/10) #Palmer- Majan/Racsagadam- 6th place (4/4) (Purple Rocked) #Austin- Majan/Racsagadam- 5th place (3/4) #Kaitlyn- Majan/Racsagadam- 4th place (3/7) #Elyse- Majan/Racsagadam- 3rd place (1/5) #Amanda- Bekily/Racsagadam- 2nd place (6 Votes, 3 Votes to Win) #Vivian- Majan/Racsagadam- 1st place (2 Votes, 4 Votes to Win) Bekily- Blue Majan- Red Racsagadam (Merged)- Purple 1. Manja wins immunity. Aliza 4 Myranda 4 Breanna purple rocked. 2. Bekily wins immunity. Estevan 5 Jovante 3. 3. Manja wins immunity. Ian 3 Myranda 4 4. Manja wins immunity. Dominick 3 Jacob 3 Aliza PURPLE ROCKED 5. Manja wins immunity. Dominick 2 Ian 2 Jordan 1 Dominick 2 Ian 1 REVOTE 6. Manja wins immunity. Ian 2 Jordan 1 Amanda 1 7. Manja wins immunity. Amanda 1 Jacob 2 8. Bekily two wins immunity. Jovante 4 Vivian 2 Austin 1 9. MERGE! Amanda wins immunity. Jordan 4 Palmer 4 MEGHAN PURPLE ROCKED 10. Austin wins immunity. Jordan 4 Kaitlyn 2 Amanda 1 11. Vivian wins immunity. Elyse Amanda 3 Palmer purple rocked! 12. Amanda wins immunity. Austin 3 Kaitlyn 2 13. Amanda wins immunity. Kaitlyn 3 Elyse 1 14. Vivian wins immunity. Elyse 1 15. JURIES: Vivian 4 Amanda 3 Season Four: New Smyrna #Kelsey- DaniaTribe- 16th place (4/4) #Anton- SmyrnaTribe- 15th place (6/6) #Nelson- SmyrnaTribe- 14th place (4/4) #Nick- Smyrna/Dania- 13th place (3/5) (Tribe Swap) #Megan- Dania/Dania- 12th place (0/3) (Purple Rocked) #Marissa- Dania/Dania- 11th place (3/3) #Donny- Smyrna/Smyrna/BocaRaton- 10th place (6/9) (Merge) #Morrison- Smyrna/Dania/BocaRaton- 9th place (4/9) #Irene- Dania/Smyrna/BocaRaton- 8th place (5/11) #Sasha- Dania/Smyrna/BocaRaton- 7th place (3/6) #Brandon- Smyrna/Dania/BocaRaton- 6th place (3/4) #Danielle- Dania/Dania/BocaRaton- 5th place (3/7) #Drew- Dania/Smyrna/BocaRaton- 4th place (2/3) (Lost Tie Breaker) #Brian- Smyrna/Smyrna/BocaRaton- 3rd place (1/3) #Rebecca- Dania/Dania/BocaRaton- 2nd place (11 Votes, 2 Votes to Win) #Bradley- Smyrna/Smyrna/BocaRaton- 1st place (5 Votes, 5 Votes to Win) All Stars: Bradley, Brian, Drew, Brandon, Donny, Sasha, Irene, Rebecca 1. Smyrna wins immunity. Kelsey 4 Danielle 3 Megan 3 2. Dania wins immunity. Nick 2 Anton 6 3. Dania wins immunity. Donny 3 Nelson 4 4. TRIBE SWAP: Smyrna: Bradley, Brian, Donny, Drew, Irene, Sasha Dania: Brandon, Nick, Morrison, Rebecca, Marissa, Megan, Danielle Smyrna wins immunity. Nick 3 Morrison 2 Rebecca 2 5. Smyrna wins immunity. Morrison 3 Rebeecca 3 MEGAN PURPLE ROCKED 6. Smyrna wins immunity. Marissa 3 Rebecca 2 7. MERGED INTO RED BACO RATON. Brian- Smyrna, Smyrna Morrison- Smyrna, Dania Brandon- Smyrna, Dania Bradley- Smyrna, Smyrna Donny- Smyrna, Smyrna Danielle- Dania, Dania Rebecca- Danie, Dania Irene- Dania, Smyrna Sasha- Dania, Smyrna Drew- Dania, Smyrna Sasha wins immunity. Donny 6 Irene 4 8. Danielle wins immunity. Morrison 4 Sasha 3 Irene 2 9. Danielle wins immunity. Irene 5 Bradley 2 Brandon 1 10. Danielle wins immunity. Sasha 3 Brian 2 Bradley 2 11. Brian wins immunity. Brandon 3 Rebecca 2 Danielle 1 12. Brian wins immunity. Danielle 3 Bradley 1 Drew 1 13. Bradley wins immunity. Drew 2 Rebecca 2 TIEBREAKER 14. Rebecca wins immunity. Brian 1 15. JURY: 5- Bradley 2- Rebecca Boone: Fifth Time's a Charm El Savador. Red Apopa Purple Metapan BLACK MERGED SAN RODAVLAS #Mayra- MetapanTribe- 18th place (6/6) #Cami- ApopaTribe- 17th place (0/0) (Purple Rocked) #Melanie- ApopaTribe- 16th place (4/4) #George- MetapanTribe- 15th place (5/5) #Alex M.- ApopaTribe- 14th place (3/3) #Sam- ApopaTribe- 13th place (5/11) #Elena- MetapanTribe- 12th place (5/5) #James- ApopaTribe- 11th place (3/7) #Montana- Metapan/Metapan/Metapan/Sal Rodavlas- 10th place (4/7) (Merge) #Hailey- Apopa/Apopa/Apopa/SalRodavlas- 9th place (6/6) #Destiny- Apopa/Apopa/Apopa/SalRodavlas- 8th place (8/13) #Alex M.- Apopa/Outcasts/Apopa/SalRodavlas- 7th place (4/19) #Andre- Metapan/Metapan/Metapan/SalRodavlas- 6th place (4/7) #Billy- Metapan/Metapan/Metapan/SalRodavlas- 5th place (3/13) #Javier- Apopa/Apopa/Apopa/SalRodavlas- 4th place (2/3) #Alex- Metapan/Metapan/Metapan/SalRodavlas- 3rd place (1/10) #Ben- Apopa/Apopa/Apopa/SalRodavlas- 2nd place (2 Votes, 3 Votes to Win) #Mayra- Apopa/Outcasts/Metapan/SalRodavlas- 1st place (6 Votes, 4 Votes to Win) All Stars: Mayra, Hailey, Billy Apopa: Ben, Alex M, Javier. Metapan: Alex B., (Mayra joins after Outcasts) 1. Apopa wins immunity. Mayra 6 Alex B. 2 2. Metapan wins immunity. Sam 3 Alex M. 3 James 2 Sam 4 Alex M. 4 CAMI PURPLE ROCKED 3. Metapan wins immunity. Melanie 4 Billy 2 Montana 1 4. Apopa wins immunity. George 5 Alex B. and Javier 1 5. Metapan wins immunity. Alex M. 3 Montana 2 James 1 6. Metapan wins immunity. Billy 2 Sam 2 James 1 Sam 2 Billy 1 7. Alex M. goes to Apopa, Mayra to Metapan. Apopa wins immunity. Destiny 2 Elena 5 8. Metapan wins immunity. Billy 2 James 3 9. Ben wins immunity. Billy Alex M. 3 Montana 4 10. Billy wins immunity. Hailey 6 Destiny 3. 11. Ben wins immunity. Alex B. 3 Destiny 3 Alex M. 2 Destiny 5 Alex B. 1 REVOTE 12. Alex B. wins immunity. Alex M. 4 Andre 3 13. Mayra wins immunity. Andre 4 Ben 2 14. Mayra wins immunity. Billy 3 Alex B. 2 15. Ben wins immunity. Mayra Javier 2 Javier loses tiebreaker 16. Mayra wins imns immunity. Alex 1 Boone: Battle #Brian- EmeiTribe- 18th place (0/0) (Purple Rocked) #Meghan- EmeiTribe- 17th place (3/3) #Brandon- SanyiTribe- 16th place (3/3) #Brittany- SanyiTribe- 15th place (4/4) #Noah- Emei/Emei- 14th place (5/5) (Tribe Dissolve) #Ariel- Sanyi/Luye- 13th place (3/4) #Bailey- Emei/Emei- 12th place (3/7) #Hailey- Luye/Luye- 11th place (3/3) #Donny- Luye/Luye/Luye- 10th place (4/8) (Tribe Swap) #Palmer- Emei/Emei/Luye/Tseb- 9th place (6/11) (Merged) #Jordan- Sanyi/Emei/Emei/Tseb- 8th place (5/8) #Mayra- Sanyi/Emei/Luye/Tseb- 7th place (3/6) #Drew- Emei/Emei/Luye/Tseb- 6th place (3/5) #Tommy- Luye/Luye/Emei/Tseb- 5th place (4/7) #Jake- Sanyi/Emei/Luye/Tseb- 4th place (2/3) #Vivian- Luye/Luye/Emei/Tseb- 3rd place (1/1) #Brian- Luye/Luye/Emei/Tseb- 2nd place (2, 1 Vote to Win) #Rebecca- Luye/Luye/Emei/Tseb- 1st place (12 Votes, 6 votes to Win) 1. Sanyi and Luye win immunity. Bailey 3 Palmer 3 BRIAN C. PURPLE ROCKED 2. Sanyi and Luye win immunity. Meghan 3 Palmer 2 3. Luye and Emei win immunity. Brandon 3 Mayra 2 Jordan 1 4. Luye and Emei win immunity. Mayra Brittany 2 Ariel 1 Brittany 2 Mayra 1 5. Luye wins immunity. Noah 5 Drew Bailey 1 6. Emei wins immunity. Ariel 3 Donny 2 Brian 2 7. Luye wins immunity. Bailey 3 Jordan 2 Jake 1 8. Emei wins immunity. Hailey 3 Donny 2 Rebecca 1 9. Emei wins immunity. Donny 4 Drew 1 10. Mayra wins immunity. Palmer 6 Rebecca 3 11. Brian wins immunity. Jordan 5 Rebecca 3 12. Brian wins immunity. Mayra 3 Rebecca 2 Tommy 2 13. Vivian wins immunity. Brian 2 Drew 3 Tommy 1 14. Brian wins immunity. Tommy 4 Rebecca 1 15. Vivian wins immunity. Jake 2 Rebecca 2 16. Brian wins immunity. Vivian 1